


Promise

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara crashed on Earth when she was six. She climbed out of her pod on her own, and someone later found her wandering in the woods. While in an orphanage, she makes a special friend. She promises that friend that she will find her later.





	Promise

“Psst! Kara!”

Kara spins around to find the source of the whispering.

“Over here!”

The small voice is coming from a bush. Looking around at the other kids playing a distance away, she gets down on all fours to crawl under the greenery. “Hello?”

“Back here.”

She follows the voice until she’s pushing past a large branch, stumbling into a small opening big enough for two children. “Oh! Hi, Lena!” Kara giggles at the sight of her younger friend.

“Happy Birthday, Kara!” Lena pulls a card from behind her back! “I made this for you!”

“Wow!” Kara takes the card with a large smile on her face. “It’s great!”

Lena scoots closer, so they are sitting side-by-side. “It says ‘Happy 7th birthday! You’re my best friend! I love you, Kara. Love, Lena.” She points to the other side of the card. “And that’s us! Look! I drew us as adults. We live in a big house. There’s a dog, too.”

Kara’s smile grows with each word, and the corners of her eyes crinkle. “I love it, Lena! You’re the best!” She pulls Lena into a hug, using all of her strength. “You’re the best friend anyone could have!”

Lena’s smile is shy when they pull away from each other. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, too, Lena.”

* * *

“Lena, wake up.” Kara shakes Lena’s shoulders.

“Huh?” Lena blinks the sleep out of her eyes to see Kara kneeling by her bed. “What -”

“Shh,” Kara hushes her. “Everyone is asleep,” she whispers.

“Why aren’t you?” Lena looks around at the sleeping figures in the dark room.

“I want to show you something.” Kara pulls the blanket off of her body.

“Aren’t we going to get in trouble?”

“Do you trust me?” Kara looks earnestly into Lena’s eyes.

Lena pauses a moment. “Always.”

That brings a wide smile to Kara’s face. “Great, let’s go.”

They sneak down the stairs and out the the back door. “Where are we going?”

“It’s just outside.” Kara grabs Lena’s hand and leads her to the edge of the yard.

“I don’t see anything.” Lena looks around in confusion.

“You’re looking the wrong way.”

Lena glances up at Kara to see her friend’s head tilted backward to look up at the sky. “What is it?” She follows Kara’s gaze.

After a moment, Kara raises an arm to point. “Do you see that bright, red dot?”

Squinting her eyes, Lena struggles to find what Kara is talking about. “No… That?” She points.

Kara grabs Lena’s wrist and moves it in the right direction. “Right there,” she whispers into Lena’s ear.

“Oh. Wow. It’s pretty.”

Without a word, Kara sits on the ground. Lena joins her after a moment, pressing their sides against each other. They sit in companionable silence for several minutes. “If I did my math right…” Kara swallows past the lump in her throat. “That’s Rao.”

“Is that a star?”

Kara nods. “It’s, um… It’s a red star that’s so far away the light we’re seeing now took a long time to get to us.”

“Oh.” Lena is completely engaged.

“Just like the sun that Earth spins around… Rao also had planets… with people living on them.”

“What kind of people?”

Kara twines her fingers together in her lap. “People like us.” She sniffles. “People like me.”

“How do you know all this, Kara?”

Kara takes a deep breath. “I… My parents knew all about it. They told me stories.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice is barely a whisper.

Lena chews on her lip for a moment. “I don’t miss my mom so much when I’m with you.”

When Kara finds the strength to turn to look at Lena, there are tears in her eyes. “Really?”

With a shy smile, Lena nods, meeting Kara’s eyes unflinchingly.

“I feel the same when I’m with you, too.” Kara mirrors Lena’s shy smile.

“Are we going to be best friends forever?” Lena suddenly has a worried expression.

“I hope so.” Kara pulls her younger friend into a hug, and Lena shivers after a moment. “Are you cold?” Lena nods against her shoulder. “Let’s go back inside.”

* * *

“Lena.”

Both, Lena and Kara, turn toward the teacher at the door to the playroom.

“There’s someone here to see you. Come with me.” The teacher holds out her hand for Lena to grab.

“Who is it?” Lena asks as she slowly stands, looking at Kara in uncertainty. Kara only watches with wide eyes.

“You’ll see.”

Hesitantly, Lena reaches for the teacher’s hand. “Can Kara come?” She looks back at Kara with a small pout forming.

“No, she can’t.” The teacher tugs on her hand. “Come now. We don’t want to keep him waiting.”

* * *

Kara watches her friend from the top of the staircase. She’s too far to hear what they are saying, but she can tell that Lena is nervous and not liking what she’s being told. After the man leaves, Kara runs back up the stairs to wait on her bed. Lena walks into the room a few minutes later. Kara watches Lena walk into the room with her eyebrows pinched together in serious thought. Lena doesn’t meet her eyes as she walks to Kara’s bed and sits on it so she’s facing Kara.

They sit in silence for several long moments.

“I’m leaving.”

It takes Kara a few heartbeats to register what Lena whispered. “What do you mean?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. I - I’m being adopted.”

“Oh.” Kara’s voice is small. “Oh,” she says again, trying not to sound as lost as she feels.

The silence weighs heavy on them.

“I’m happy for you.” Kara offers her a smile, but Lena won’t look up at her. “When do you have to go?”

Lena keeps her eyes on her hands in her lap. “Tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.” Kara bites her lip, trying to find something to say past her own pain. “We should do something special tonight then.” She scoots closer to Lena, bringing their knees in contact with each other. “We could do some art project, um, or go to our secret hideout and take a bunch of snacks, or -”

“What if I never see you again?”

Kara almost doesn’t hear the soft question. “That won’t happen.” She’s not sure who she is trying to convince more. “We’re best friends, right?”

“Yes, but -”

“Then that won’t happen.”

“How do you know that?”

Kara bites her lip in thought. “Because I’ll find you.”

“You what?”

“I’ll come find you… No matter where you are. I’ll find you.”

The faintest hint of a smile plays at the corner of Lena’s lips. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

“Lena, you can’t really believe that you would be better suited to run Luthor Corp over me?” Lillian looks down at Lena, who is sitting behind the CEO desk at the Metropolis office.

Lena presses her hands on the desktop as she slowly stands, leaning forward over the desk. “You underestimate me, Mother, but I assure you, I intend to run this company without your interference.”

“Oh, do you?” Lillian smirks.

“You never had any interest in Luthor Corp before. Why the sudden interest now?”

“I wasn’t needed before since it was being handled just fine.”

Lena’s eyes narrow, and she crosses her arms. “Luthor Corp will be just fine, Mother.”

Lillian raises her chin. “We’ll see, Lena.” She turns on her heel, leaving the office without another word.

Once Lena can no longer hear Lillian’s footsteps, she slinks into what used to be Lex’s chair. When that thought crosses her mind, she hastily stands up and pushing the chair away from her.

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena spins around to see her assistant standing at the door. “What is it?”

“The front entrance is swarming in press and rioters, ma’am.” He shuffles on his feet nervously. “What little security we have left isn’t going to be enough to clear you a path out of here.”

Tapping her fingers on the desk, Lena looks out the window at the Metropolis skyline. “Maybe it’s time to leave Metropolis,” she says to herself.

“Ma’am?”

Lena turns to her assistant again. “Have a helicopter on the roof in one hour.” She picks up her phone. “Make sure it doesn’t have the company logo on it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Less than two hours later, Lena is landing near the company jet. She barely waits for the helicopter to touch down on the ground before she is climbing out of the vehicle with Mercy hot on her heel.

“The Houston office would be your best bet, Miss Luthor. It’s nearly identical in size and resources to the Metropolis office, and there -”

“And my brother frequented that office.” Lena stops her determined walk toward the jet to spin around and face Mercy. “That will be all, Mercy.”

“Excuse me?” Mercy gapes at Lena.

“I’m well aware of the close relationship you had with Lex, and Luthor Corp is no longer in need of your services, I’m afraid.” Mercy opens her mouth to speak, but Lena takes a step closer to continue speaking. “I will be happy to write you a letter of recommendation, and you will be paid through the end of the month.”

“But Miss Luthor, I -”

“I’ve already instructed the pilot to take you back to the office. Thank you, Mercy.” She turns on her heel and leaves a stunned Mercy to watch her board the jet.

Once on board the jet, she sinks into a seat in the empty cabin - having previously instructed the pilot on their destination and for her to be left alone.

* * *

“Kara!”

“Huh?” From the tone of Alex’s voice, Kara can tell that she had called her several times. “What?” She turns away from the computer screen in front of her to look over at her sister.

“What’s going on with you today?” Alex leans back against the desk Kara is working at in the DEO.

Kara shrugs and rests her chin on her fist as she turns her eyes back to the screen.

“Wait…” Alex straightens in her seat. “It’s May 4th, isn’t it?” When Kara’s entire demeanor sinks further into herself, Alex puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder in comfort. “It’s been 19 years, Kara, and you still haven’t found any sign of her.”

Kara sighs and drops her hands to her lap, looking down at her shoes. “But I promised,” she gets out in a heartbreaking whisper.

“I know you did, Kara. I’m sure, whoever this girl was, that she won’t be holding you to that promise.”

She knows her sister means the statement to be comforting, but Kara only feels further guilty for not having found her friend yet. “But… I was adopted only a few months after she left. What if she had gone back to find me? What if the adoption didn’t work out? She didn’t seem to really get along with that man? What happened if -”

“Kara.” Alex squeezes her shoulder, waiting for Kara to make eye contact with her. “We’ve been through all this before. You were seven, and made a promise to your five-year-old best friend to find her in the future with no other information than her first name and a card she made you on your birthday.”

“Yeah…” Kara’s head sags. “You’re right.”

Alex looks at her sister in concern for a moment. With an internal sigh, she decides to try another approach. “Now that Winn is working here, maybe he can help you look.”

“I’ve never told anyone about her except you,” Kara whispers.

“Maybe you should, Kara.” Alex’s eyes are pleading.

Kara suddenly stands. “Maybe you were right before. Maybe I should just forget it.” She begins walking out of the room. “I’m going on patrol.” She’s gone before Alex can say anything.

* * *

Supergirl lands on the globe of the Daily Planet long after sunset. She sits down with her feet hanging off the edge, and her eyes go unseeing over the city her cousin calls home.

“What brings you to my side of the country?”

A familiar voice startles Supergirl from her half conscious state. “Kal?” She blinks away her confusion, watching her cousin fly up to sit beside her.

“Were you sleeping?”

“Oh… No… Just thinking.” She looks back out over the city.

Superman nods slowly, joining her in gazing out at all of the lights. “This is a good place to do that, but… I thought CatCo would be your go to spot.”

“It usually is.”

It’s quiet for a few minutes. “So… did you come here to see me then?”

“I… I don’t know why I came here,” Kara answers honestly.

“Is something wrong?”

Kara shrugs. “I just went out for a fly, and I sort of ended up here. I guess I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Yeah, I get that.” He nods in understanding. “Even though Lex is locked up now… There’s this calm before the storm feeling just looming over me.”

“Oh, yeah. I meant to congratulate you on that.”

“Ha, thanks, Kara.”

She offers him a small smile full of the pride she feels for her cousin. “So how does it feel to finally have caught him?”

“Ah… that question.”

Kara laughs. “Sorry. I guess you’ve probably gotten that a lot.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” He pauses to look at the Luthor Corp tower standing tall among the surrounding buildings. “I don’t really know how to feel. There are days when I think about the friendship we had when we were kids… and then other times, I think about all of the destruction and death he caused. I have tried to see him as two different people, but…” He shrugs with a half smile. “Easier said than done, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Kara agrees. After a few more minutes, her phone rings. “It’s Alex. I should probably get back.”

“Take care, Kara.”

* * *

Alex finds Kara on one of the DEO computers again.

“Before you say anything…” Kara doesn’t look away from the computer. “I haven’t been here all night, and I know that it’s been a week.”

“You’re looking for Lena again.” It’s not a question.

“Still.”

Alex pulls up a chair to sit beside Kara. “Any leads?”

“No.” Kara sighs. “I can’t give up though. Even if I could just see her one more time… Show her that I kept my promise… Let her know that I never stopped thinking about her.”

Tilting her head, Alex watches her sister in peaked curiosity. “Is…” She closes her mouth before she can finish her thought.

That gets Kara’s attention. “What were you going to say?”

Alex sighs. “I was just going to ask if… is there more to this than just wanting to keep a promise?”

“Does there have to be something more?” Kara looks so intently into her sister’s eyes that Alex can’t think of anything to say. “I made a promise, Alex. That was the second promise I made in my life. I couldn’t keep the first -”

“Kara, you should have never been asked to keep that promise. That was far too much to ask of a child.”

Kara doesn’t have a response for that.

“How can I help?” The relief that floods over her sister’s face makes whatever they’re about to go through worth it.

“What if I made a video and posted it all over -”

“Woah, hold on there, Supergirl.” She places a hand on her sister’s to keep her from doing anything rash. “We can’t have Kara Danvers face all over anything.”

“You’re right, but -”

Kara is cut off by an alarm going off down the hallway. “Supergirl!” Winn’s voice comes through their communication link. “We’ve got a building under attack on Cordova St.”

Supergirl takes off as Winn relays information to her. Several large aliens are attacking the Luthor Corp building in protest of Lex’s crimes. “I’ve got eyes on two of them,” Supergirl says right before flying straight into on of them to send them flying down the street.

The DEO and J’onn arrive to join in on the fight. Another alien comes running toward Supergirl.

“Supergirl, look out!”

J’onn’s voice doesn’t warn her in time to avoid being slammed into the ground, creating a Supergirl-sized hole in the pavement.

“Stay out of our way, Kryptonian.” The alien stomps back toward her as she staggers to get to her feet. “We are just here for the Luthor.”

Supergirl sways slightly, but manages to find her footing to face off to the hulking alien. “You’ve come to the wrong place. Lex Luthor was arrested back in -”

The alien backhands her, sending her flying backward to land on a car. “Foolish, Kryptonian!”

In the blink of an eye, Supergirl flies straight at the alien’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The alien falls onto his back. Another alien throws a car at Supergirl, but she manages to catch it before it can hit her. The two aliens stand on either side of her.

“We aren’t safe until all of the Luthors are dead!” The one that threw the car takes steps closer to Supergirl.

“Lena Luthor is one of them,” the other adds.

Supergirl freezes.

Seeing their chance, both aliens attack at once. Supergirl is knocked into the nearest building before she snaps out of her shock. Upon impact, she’s overcome with urgent rage. She flies directly at one of the aliens so hard that he flies into the other alien. J’onn comes to help her, and the two aliens are soon subdued.

“Supergirl, are you alright?” J’onn watches Supergirl sway on her feet.

“I’m fine. I - I’ll see you at the DEO.” She takes one glance at her sister, but flies away before she can reach her.

Supergirl flies to the top of the building across from Luthor Corp, staying out of sight from any curious eyes before training her x-ray vision on the building in front of her.

Lena watches the aliens being dragged away through the building’s camera feed being streamed to her office television. The sound of something crashing on her balcony causes her to spin around to face it. Supergirl stumbles through the balcony door, her boots falling heavy with her strained steps. Lena can only watch with a slacked jaw.

"Supergirl..." Lena's eyes widen as her feet stay frozen in place. "What are you -"

"I told you," Supergirl whispers.

"You - I don't..." Lena's brows furrow together in confusion.

"I told you I would find you." The words leave the hero in a strangled exhale before her knees buckle under her. She drops to the ground, her eyes taking in the sight of her long lost friend before fluttering closed.

Lena drops to the ground beside the wounded hero. “Supergirl?” Her hands hover over the hero, unsure of what to do when a superhero passes out in her office. She leans forward to get a closer look.  Finding something drawing her to the woman, she pushes the hair back from her face. The hero stirs at her touch, causing her to flinch. She moves to stand, but the hero places a hand on her thigh faster than she could see. Her eyes widen in surprise.

Supergirl mumbles something.

Lena lets the hand stay on her thigh for the moment. “What was that?” She asks the hero.

Supergirl mumbles again.

“You must have people trying to look for you, I’m sure, and this wouldn’t be the best place for a Super to be found.” She looks around in concern.

“Lena.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Lena freezes. “Did - Do you know who I am?” Supergirl stays unconscious. “Okay, Supergirl, I need you to wake up now. I’m probably the last person’s floor that you should be on.”

“Lena,” the hero whispers again.

Lena sighs. “Were you hunting me down already? Is that why you keep saying my name?” Supergirl begins mumbling again, so Lena leans slightly closer to her. Something familiar brings her to look more closely at the hero’s face. For some reason, she thinks back to the first words Supergirl spoke to her.  _I told you I would find you_. Reaching out a cautious hand, she pushes hair off of the hero’s forehead. “That’s not possible,” she gets out in a shocked whisper. Hesitantly, she touches a finger to the scar above her eyebrow. “Kara?”

 

Pushing herself to her feet, Lena paces a few steps away from the unconscious superhero on her floor.

“No. No. No.” Lena bites at her thumb, keeping her back to Supergirl. “There’s simply no way.”

She glances over her shoulder.

Her eyes focus on the face on her floor, seeing past the red and blue. Memories flash before her eyes. Without her conscious permission, her feet take her back to the hero’s side. She drops to her knees without an ounce of gracefulness.

“How?”

Reaching out a hand, Lena slowly brushes the hair behind Supergirl’s ear. It’s been nearly two decades, but she can’t deny the memory of her friend’s face. Her palm cups the warm cheek of this Super, and she knows.

“It is you.”

The words come out as a faint whisper, and tears burn her eyes. Before they can fall, she takes in a deep breath and pulls her hand back to her lap.

“Okay. Okay. There’s a superhero on your floor. An alien superhero.” She stands as she continues to ramble to herself. “An alien superhero that was your childhood best friend.” She paces to her desk. “Your only best friend.” She stops and looks at Kara again. “Your only friend.”

Shaking her head, she picks up her cellphone, but hesitates.

“Who do I even call?”

She drops her phone to her desk when she hears a vibration coming from the floor. Her eyes dart to Kara.

“I guess it would make sense for you to have a phone.”

Moving back to Kara’s side, she finds a phone just as it stops ringing. There’s a missed call from someone named Alex, but a text message comes shortly after the call ends.

**Alex Danvers**

 

> Where are you??? You took some bad hits.

Another message comes within a minute.

**Alex Danvers**

 

> If you’re hurt, I’m going to kill you.

Lena wants to smile, knowing her friend is cared for, but instead is surprised by the jealousy that surges through her.

“If you would just wake up, this would be easier… Probably a little awkward, but definitely easier.”

Placing the phone back where she found it, she kicks off her heels before lifting Kara’s upper body. With her arms under Kara’s, she drags her across the room and barely manages to lay her on the couch. Lena takes a moment to catch her breath.

“Remind me never to do that again,” she mutters to the quiet office. “Now what?” She looks around in hopes of an answer. “Isn’t this just fantastic?” Her arms cross, and she taps her fingers as she thinks of the next step.

“Alex?”

Lena whirls back around to her couch.

The hero mumbles again as she stirs and her eyes blink open. “Alex?” In confusion, she gazes around the office before her eyes settle on Lena. She bolts upright on the couch with wide eyes.

Lena stares back at her with equally wide eyes.

“Um.” Kara freezes.

After a moment, they speak at the same time.

“How did I get here?”

“You’re not in any danger.”

Kara looks down at herself, realizing she is currently Supergirl, and she stands from the couch. “Hi. Sorry.” She brushes her hands down the front of her skirt as her eyes scan the office. “I was fighting downtown, and then…” She paces halfway toward the window. “Um. I’m sorry. I’m Supergirl, by the way,” she rambles as she turns partially. “I don’t know how -” She turns to fully face Lena, who is watching her with complete attention. “Oh.” Her jaw drops open as she sees who is speaking to for the first time.  _I found you_.

Lena swallows heavily, keeping her fingers from fidgeting by sheer will. “You…” She has to swallow again when she hears how hoarse her voice has become. “You came in through my balcony not 15 minutes ago.” Her bare feet are stuck to the ground, but she has to clasp her hands in front of herself to keep them still. “I assure you that nothing happened to you, Supergirl.” Supergirl’s eyes are burning into her own. “I’m sure no one even knows you are here.”

“Uh.” The hero clears her throat. “Right.” Her voice takes on a forced serious tone. “Thank you, um…” She slightly winces.

“Lena… Luthor.” The pause is slight, but noticeable.

“Ah.” Supergirl nods slowly. “Thank you, Miss Luthor.” She stands up straighter. “I - I’m sorry for crashing into your office.” She tries to not stare, but she can’t take her eyes off of the face in front of her.  _I knew I would find you._

Lena’s lips form a tight smile, attempting to mask her pain.  _She doesn’t remember._ They remain in a heavy silence for what feels like an endless moment. Reigning in her Luthor training, Lena raises her chin and allows her newly acquired CEO mask to overtake her features. “Well I suppose there are worse ways we could have met.”

Kara’s lip quirks, but she can’t quite force a genuine smile on her face. “Yes. Well, um, Miss Luthor -”

“Lena, please.”

Kara inhales sharply, but Lena doesn’t comment on it. “Lena,” Kara says a touch breathlessly, “it was nice meeting you.”

“I do hope this isn’t the last time we speak.” Lena fights her desire to run to her friend, to let them have the reunion they deserve.

“Oh.” Supergirl shuffles her feet slightly. “Yes. Me, too.”

A small smile forms on Lena’s face. “Perhaps, next time you won’t come crashing in and passing out on my floor.”

“Ha.” Kara glances down at her boots. “No.” She nervously smiles at Lena. “That’s not something I normally do.”

“I would imagine not.”

The silence wears heavy on them again.

“Are -” The communication link in her ear interrupts the hero. She brings a hand to her ear more to let Lena know that she is speaking with someone else. “On my way.” Dropping her hand, she focuses on Lena again. “I -”

“Duty calls, Supergirl.” Lena crosses her arms over her chest to keep herself in place.

Supergirl nods. “I’m sorry, again.”

“There’s no need to apologize.”

With a smile, the hero takes one last look at her long lost friend before walking to the balcony. She looks back her shoulder when she reaches the door.

“Bye, Supergirl.” Lena hears the wistfulness in her own voice.

“See you later.”

Supergirl is gone before Lena can react.

* * *

Under a minute later, Supergirl is landing in the DEO, grabbing her sister mid-flight and taking her straight into the nearest empty room.

“Kara!” Alex stumbles to steady herself before putting her fists on her hips. “Where have you been?”

Supergirl is nearly shaking as she stands in front of her, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh! Alex! You won’t believe it!” She grabs Alex’s shoulders. “I found her!”

“You found who?” Alex subtly checks her sister for any signs of injuries.

Shaking her sister’s shoulders, the hero brings Alex’s eyes back to her face. “I. Found. Lena.”

“You…” Alex’s eyes go wide, and her hands drop from her hips. “Lena? What? How? Where?”

Kara lets go of her sister’s shoulders, throwing her hands up in the air as she paces away from her. “It was so…” She turns back to her sister. “Oh, Alex, you won’t believe the luck.” She grabs her sisters hands. “Those aliens? One of them said her name.” She tugs on Alex’s hands. “He said Lena, and I… I just knew.” She sighs. “It was her.” She squeezes Alex’s hands. “I found her.”

“Okay, hang on.” Alex squeezes Kara’s hands back. “Start from the beginning and add details.”

“Right.” Kara drops her sister’s hands and runs her fingers through her hair as she takes a deep breath. “They were right outside the LuthorCorp building. They kept talking about being after the Luthor, but in my head, that didn’t make sense, because I just spoke to Kal, and everyone knows that Lex is locked up, so I didn’t know why they would be looking for him here, but then one of them said her name, and I just knew…” She lets out a breath, and her expression turns sheepish. “The, uh, next thing I remember is waking up on a white couch in some office.”

“Wait, what?”

“Don’t freak out.” Kara raises both hands placatingly. “I mean… I kind of did for a moment, but then she was right there! I must have flown up to her office and passed out.”

“Lena’s office?”

“Yes.”

“What does Lena have to do with those aliens?”

Kara winces.

“Kara?”

With a sigh, Kara’s shoulders and voice drop. “Her name is Lena Luthor.”

“What?!”

* * *

Lena stares at the empty balcony for a few seconds before her body sags from the events and tension of the past 15 minutes. Her eyes find the spot where Supergirl… Kara laid unconscious on her floor.

“Well, I can’t really blame her after everything that happened between Lex and her cousin.” She walks toward her heels, sliding them onto her feet before returning to sit at her desk. Plopping into her seat, she spins the chair around to look out at the National City skyline. With her elbow resting on the chair arm, she bites at her thumb as her mind replays the unexpected reunion.

The next few hours drag by as Lena attempts to force herself to focus on her work, but she can only picture red, blue, and a familiar face. She finally gives into temptation and switches to more personal endeavors. Her efforts at finding Kara online don’t go very far without a last name. She bites her lip and taps idly on her desk.

“Worth a shot.”

Sitting up straight, she types in a name she just learned.

Alex Danvers.

She’s not on any social media, but Lena uses a bit of technology not generally reserved for juvenile internet stalking.

“Well then.”

She sits back in her chair as she tries to ignore the unpleasant swirling in her stomach. On her screen, someone that goes by the name of @SchottsFired posted a picture of Kara laughing and curled up on a couch with another woman, who must be Alex Danvers if the caption is any indication.

“Why is this bothering me?”

Lena furrows her eyebrows and shuts her laptop with a little more force than necessary.

“Miss Luthor?”

With an eye roll, Lena sits forward in her chair to press the button on her intercom. “Yes, Jess?”

“Um… I was just informed that there is someone downstairs - Oh!”

Lena’s eyebrows raise as she listens to indistinct and frazzled voices. Just as she begins to reach for her taser, both of her doors are forced open in one motion. She stands from her seat, prepared for the worst.

“You can’t just walk in there!” Jess jogs into her office, but Lena’s eyes are focused on whom she is following. “Wait!” Lena can’t help but stare wide-eyed. “Miss Luthor, I’m so so -”

“It’s fine, Jess.” Lena’s eyes remain on the woman standing across from her desk with a flustered Jess beside her.

“It is?” The blue eyes across from her widen in surprise beneath the glasses that can’t quite hide her identity.

Lena tears her eyes away long enough to nod at Jess. “That’ll be all, Jess.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” With a chastised duck of her head, Jess leaves the office, closing the door behind her.

Both women watch the door close.

Ignoring the hammering of her heart, Lena turns her attention back to the woman across the desk from her. After a breathless moment, Kara slowly faces Lena. Their eyes meet, and Lena sucks in a sharp breath. Kara opens her mouth, but no words form. She attempts to say something a few times, but finally shuts her mouth with an audible click. Without warning, Kara rounds Lena’s desk, reaching into her pocket as she does so. Lena’s frozen in place, but their eyes never leave each others. Kara finally comes to a stop right in front of Lena, leaving not enough and too much distance between them. When Kara’s eyes drop, Lena follows them to see Kara playing with a folded paper in her hands.

Kara takes in a deep breath before slowly unfolding the paper. When she opens the last fold, she hears a gasp fall from Lena’s lips. Her head jerks up to look at Lena. “Do - Do you know what this is?” Her voice is barely a whisper.

Lena looks at up Kara, her eyes glistening. “Yes,” she says on an exhale.

A relieved smile plays at Kara’s lips. “I found you.”

“Kara, I -”

Hearing her name coming from Lena, Kara surges forward, removing the distance between them to wrap Lena into a hug packed with the love she never lost for her friend.

Lena stumbles slightly, but Kara’s hold keeps her steady. Losing herself in the warmth of Kara, Lena wraps her own arms around Kara in return. “Yes,” she whispers, “you found me.” She closes her eyes as she tucks her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “You found me.”

Kara loosens her hold on Lena, but only enough so she can lean back and look at her face. Her smile widens, pushing a tear from her eye. “This doesn’t even feel real.” She lets out a light laugh. “I - I never stopped looking for you.”

“You didn’t?” The part of Lena that was raised as a Luthor internally scolds herself for how breathless her voice has become - even through the confusion and pain of their earlier encounter.

“Never.” Kara shakes her head and pulls Lena back into her arms. “I can’t believe we both ended up in National City.”

“Me neither.”

Kara slowly loosens her grip on Lena, letting her hands slide down Kara arms to her hands. “I promised.”

Lena nods, glancing down at their joined hands. “You did.”  _Before I was a Luthor_.

“And I never break my promises.” She squeezes Lena’s hands. “I…” She laughs nervously and releases Lena’s hands with a slight flush. “Um… I didn’t really think past this part.”

A laugh bubbles from Lena, and she brings up a hand to rub her neck. “Maybe… we should… catch up?”

Kara laughs and ducks her head and blushing cheeks. “That’s a lot of catching up to do.”

“I’m free for dinner.”

“Oh.” Kara smiles. “Okay!”

Lena chuckles. “I can pick you up at 7?”

“Actually…” Kara bites her lip. “I was thinking you could come to my place.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise. “Well I’m not going to say ‘no’ to that.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
